Alone
by WaitingForWHO
Summary: Hermione is orphaned, not Harry. Voldemort is after her, but no one knows why. After all, Harry had long since been named the boy who lived. Watch as a girl who has never known love, find the greatest kind of all. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just merely playing with the characters. This will be HHr
1. Chapter 1

The hall was masked with noise, the three Tri-Wizard Champions had just been announced.

Hermione Granger paid no mind. She was fully against this death match, and would not support it in any way, not that any student would listen to her ramblings anyway.

The three Champions disappeared behind a door, their school heads not far behind.

"And so," Started Dumbledore, "We have come to the end of-".

The goblet lit up, sparks flying everywhere. Students hushed, and teachers stared in wonder. Even Hermione looked up.

Hadn't all the Champions been picked?

With a burst of light, a single note of paper fluttered out, landing in the Headmasters outstretched hand.

Confusion passed over his features. Looking up, his suddenly serious eyes glanced about the room.

"Hermione Granger." Silence followed, though Hermione could of sworn her heart was in her head from how loud it was. She didn't dare move. "Hermione Granger!" A hand pushed her out of her seat, and she fell to the floor, papers scattered. Gulping, she made haste to pick them up. Most of the eyes on her were accusing.

A fourth year? Much less one as...pitiful as they called her. And a Muggleborn! How could she be picked? Surely this is a fluke!

Eyes searching for anyone to help, though with what she wasn't sure, Hermione stuffed her papers in her bag, and moved towards the front.

She could feel tears, something she rarely let happen, build up, but she kept a straight face. The whispers started.

How did she enter?

Stupid Mudblood.

Where they going let her compete?

One less Mudblood to worry about.

She let out a shuddering breath as she stepped towards the Headmaster. His eyes were full of hesitation, and pity. After all, she knew once a name was called, the contract was sealed. Its not like she had parents to breach the contract. She had no one.

Dumbledore gestured to the door where all the other Champions had exited, and with a solemn nod, she went.

OoOoOoO 

"Vhat are you doing 'ere?" Asked Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion.

Hermione couldn't answer, for she did not know herself. What could she say? That it was a fluke? In her life, nothing was ever a fluke.

Dumbledore came into the room calmly, followed by her head of house, Professor McGonagall. The women had a stern look on her face,her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Miss Granger," Started the Headmaster, "Do you have any clue of how your name entered the cup?" Hermoine bowed and shook her head.

He let out a sigh. "Do you know about the contract?"

She nodded.

"Then you know that there is no getting out of this. This is a very dangerous game, and not all survive."

"I know, sir." She whispered, bile rising in her throat. She took a shuddering breath before raising her head and squaring her shoulders. "I do not know how my name got in the cup, but I accept full responsibility and will do the Gryffindor house proud." McGonagalls lips twitched with barely concealed pride.

And with that, Hermione Jane Granger became the youngest Tri-Wizard Champion. But, if only her troubles stopped there.

OoOoOoO

Hermione dragged her feet as she went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Thankfully, the Great Hall was deserted after the meeting was over, she wasn't quite sure she was ready to face her housemates yet, but they hadn't really cared before, so what would change now?

"Flugger nugget," She said to the fat lady.

Just as she stepped through the hole, all conversation hushed.

It was the youngest male Weasely who approached her first.

"So, how'ja do it, Granger? Put your name in the cup? Want all the glory for yourself?"

"Even if I did put my name in the cup, which I didn't, I wouldn't share it with the likes of you if all you care about is glory and fame." She tried to sidestep him, but he blocked her path, letting out a cruel laugh.

"That is all its about, bucktooth. Glory, Fame. Money." His eyes sparked at the word.

"Well, believe what you want, I could really care less." She purposely bumped his side as she headed for the stairs.

"You just wait, Granger, Wait till everyone is supporting Diggory and hopes you fail."

"It wasn't until she was safely behind her bed curtains that she let out, "Don't you already?"

**A/N Reviews make me write, though I feel that goes for any writer. This story came to me after I had a nightmare, it is centered around hermione. I am trying to not explain how it is different from the books. Afterall, this is their new reality, they dont know what happened in the books. What is happening in this story is completely normal for them. Answers will be given throughout the story. **

**Please Review!**

**Julia **


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks had passed since her being chosen as the fourth Champion. People still ignored her, but they started to wear button around supporting Cedric Diggory, the true Hogwarts Champion. Even Gryffindors, her own house, were wearing them. Though she had been alone most of her life, never had she felt so isolated. Maybe this competition will bring relief of that, one way or another.

Students were millings about the Great Hall, settling in for breakfast. She had, of course, gotten there ages ago. She preferred to get ready for the day on her own. No girls to make fun of her in the showers, no boys god-awful burping to interrupt her early morning reading. Perfect. Except with the sound of flapping wings indicating the owls coming closer, she knew more and more people would be coming in to receive their mail.

She, personally, hasn't received make since her Hogwarts letter, so when a thick piece of parchment landed on her plate, splattering the crumbs, it certainly surprised her.

Running her tongue over her teeth in annoyance, she closed her book. No one was looking at her, at least from what she could tell from not moving her head. It was probably just a hate letter, after all, when the immature student body realized she would not react, at least in the open, to their bitter and harsh words, they often started to send notes.

Pulling at the ribbon, she let the parchment unfurl.

There was nothing written.

Confused, she lifted it up and peeked underneath. Nothing.

She was about to roll it up again, after all, she could always use more parchment, when a word started to write itself.

_Hello_

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a quill.

_Who is this_

_Who do you think?_

She could just picture an annoying smirk, though she did not have a face to put it to.

_Weasley? If its you, I don't have time-_

_No! It isn't a Weasely. But it is also not important who I am. What is important are Dragons._

She rolled her eyes, and once again was ready to roll up, or rather rip, the parchment when a loud cough echoed across the great hall. Her eyes snapped to the Hufflepuff table, where Cedric Diggory was making furious glances down with his eyes.

_Cedric?_

_Yes, now back to the dragons. They are the first task._

_How do you know? And why should I trust you?_

_Because, if one person needs an advantage, its you. Meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest at 9._

She waited for him to write more, but when she looked up, she saw him leaving with his friends.

OoOoOoO

Hermione debated all day whether to meet him or not.

What if it all turned out to be a trick? After all, what proof did he have?

She nearly turned back towards the castle, when a hand shot out of the darkness, and grabbed her wrist.

She almost screamed til she saw Cedrics face gleaming in the moonlight.

Yanking her hand out of his grasp, she stumbled back a step.

"How do you know its dragons?"

"Way to get to the point."

"Cedric." She whispered in a stern tone, and he grinned, eyes sparkling.

"Follow me." He tilted his head, before heading off.

Just what she needed, to go off into the woods with a man she only knew through rumors. She could only imagine the taunts.

They didn't trek for long, and only when a large burst of fire lit up the sky, did she start to believe him. Moving in closer, they crouched behind bushes.

She could see everything clearly. The trainers, and four large beasts in cages, one was sleeping, but the rest were banging, and prowling restlessly in their cages.

"That's horrible. They should be kept in cages" She hissed.

"We are literally facing creatures set out to kill us, and you _feel bad for them_." He looked at her in astonishment.

"Of course, no creature deserved to have it freedom taken away." Cedric sighed, shaking his head.

"The green one is a Welsh Green, and that one is..." He started to point out all the dragons, some looking friendlier then the rest. "And that one is the Hunarian Horntail. Pray to every God you don't get her." Hermione gulped just looking at the creature. It was by far the most agitated. Snapping it tail against the bars with every pass.

"Why are you telling, or even showing, me all this." She said, disbelief lacing her tone, "Why are you helping me?"

Cedric sighed, taking a seat in the ground.

"I guess I feel bad," He held up a hand when she was about to interrupt. "I signed up for this, not you. I knew the dangers of entering, but whoever entered you obviously doesn't and thinks this is just some big prank."

"Why do care?" She felt like she was repeating herself, she was her own responsibility, not his.

"Is it such a crime?" He voice raised a little, showing the conviction. "Maybe I think... maybe I thought that this tournament was about glory, but, I don't want to see someone die before they can live all because a stupid prick entered your name for fun."

Hermione was speechless, no one had ever show so much emotion toward her.

With a sigh she sat down next to him, giving her knees a break. "So, are you gonna train me or what?"

**AN: Still having trouble reaching a thousand words per chapter, but I am getting there.**

**Julia**


End file.
